Sorry is Harder to Say Than I Thought
by kuku88
Summary: It's not everyday Boomer can convince one of his hotheaded brothers to admit they did something wrong, let alone apologize. But when he does manage to convince one of them to say sorry to a certain Puff, what should've been a simple apology somehow spirals out of control into a crazy chase. Rated T, R&R please!


_Another tale of romance. I kinda wanted to use this for the writing contest at my school, but I knew it would end up going over the word limit. So soon I gave up and let my writing self go loose. _

_I ended up entering **"What's Your Type"** and **"Every Superhero Needs a Girlfriend"** in the contest, and I won second place (silver). My good friend won first (gold), third (bronze), and third (bronze) (yeah the system's a little confusing for an "outsider" haha). But anyway, I'm glad to have won second for the second year in a row! That's a pretty big accomplishment in my opinion. I go more into detail about this over on my DeviantART. :D_

_And if any of you are wondering why the time is so specific in the middle of this fic, it's because while I wrote this 11 days ago, I was following real-life time. xD_

_Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it!_

* * *

I'd like to say that I wanted to destroy her. Really, I do. And maybe if she was anyone else, I _would _have destroyed her. I don't know; she made me angrier than anyone I knew, but...somehow she attracted me like a moth to a flame.

_Why was that?_

Sitting on the couch, I heard the door creak open as someone walked in. "Who's there?" I called, glancing back.

It was one of my brothers. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to sit there and do nothing all day?"

"Shut it, Boomer," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "And where have you been?"

"Out," he replied, taking off his blue coat. "I took Bubbles on a date."

"...Of course you did." I turned back to the TV, but suddenly the basketball game held no interest to me.

Boomer glanced at me. "What got into _you_, Mr. Fantastic?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," I muttered.

Boomer sighed. "...Did your 'girlfriend' make you mad again?"

I turned to glare at him. "She is _not _my girlfriend! And _'mad' _is the understatement of the year! I swear, sometimes that girl is such a—"

"Whoa, let's not say something we'll regret now," Boomer stated, shaking his head. He leaned against the sofa. "Why don't you talk to her?"

I stared at him blankly. "Do I look like I'm in the mood?"

He rolled his eyes. "First off, what the heck happened _this _time?"

"She upstaged me in PE because I made _one _little mistake—then she said I was 'bluffing'...in front of the _whole class_!"

"Should that really be something that makes you upset?" Boomer responded, giving me the same blank stare that I had given him just a few moments ago.

"Well, no. But I confronted her after class, and she started calling me an idiotic jerk!"

"...You provoked her, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth, but then I clamped it shut again. "...Okay, yeah. So maybe I _did _provoke her a little. But my pride was at stake!"

Boomer shook his head. "Really...? _This _is why you're so mad at her? Seriously, just go apologize to her."

"I don't wanna," I whined, folding my arms like a 5-year-old.

Boomer stared at me. "Seriously, dude. You're not five anymore. You're supposed to be more mature by now, aren't you? I mean, _how_ old are you again?"

"And that should mean what?" I snapped.

"...Oh my God, man—Just go apologize! What's so hard about that?"

"Hello, haven't you been listening? Man-pride at stake here."

He narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious..."

"I am _so _serious! Why do you think I'm joking? Jeez, Boomer—you get a girlfriend and you turn soft," I cried, throwing my hands into the air.

Boomer groaned. "Not soft, just...smarter. At least I know what to say around a lady."

"Oh, like I don't?"

"Ugh, I don't know what those women see in you. You're such a pompous, spoiled little bratty jerk sometimes." Boomer rolled his eyes.

I narrowed my own eyes. "Hey, don't push your luck here, buddy."

He did a face-palm. "No, seriously. Just go apologize to her. It shouldn't be that hard!"

I rolled my eyes. "It is when she's such a—"

"_Why _can't you be more mature?" Boomer complained.

"Because I'm a beast you just can't handle," I responded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Has it ever occurred to you that _she _might be a beast _you _can't handle?"

I didn't reply, because maybe he was right. If it were anyone else, they would've been dead by now. But when it came to her... Still, tell Boomer that and I'll deny it.

I finally sighed, giving in. "Okay, _fine_. I'll apologize."

Boomer's face brightened. "Awesome! I'm glad to hear that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, _me too_."

"You better go right now," Boomer said, glancing at his watch. "It's already 9:30."

I turned to see my phone. "Can't I just text her an apology?"

Boomer looked horrified. "No! That's the #1 rule of what _not _to do when your girlfriend's mad at you."

I snorted. "She's not even my girlfriend; and I'm not sure she's even my _friend_," I muttered. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I finally whined, louder than my first few words.

"No," Boomer said, "you should go apologize to her ASAP."

"Tomorrow _is _ASAP," I insisted.

Boomer smacked me on the arm. "No, it's not."

"Hey, I already agreed to your stupid idea of apologizing to her. You shouldn't ask for so much, Boomer."

He rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who wants one of the most popular girls in school to _not _take stabs at his so-called 'man-pride'."

"She is _not_ popular," I protested. "I'm more popular than she is."

Boomer smacked me again, this time harder. "That's not important right now! Go apologize to her _right now_, or your hair will catch fire!" His eyes glowed blue.

"You wouldn't do that to me," I said innocently, batting my eyes at him.

He smacked me _again_. "Oh, I really, really would. Believe me."

_"Ow!" _I shouted, rubbing my now triple sore arm. "Stop hitting me."

Boomer hit me one last time, but it was lighter than the last three. He sighed. "If you just go tell her 'I'm sorry', then I'll stop. Deal...?"

I let out a moan of pain, leaning back and looking up. I stared up into his blue eyes as he stood above me. Then I sighed and closed my own eyes. _"...Deal,"_ I muttered.

"Awesome! Now go, go, go!" Boomer grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

I think I groaned again—I'm not sure. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door. "I'm going," I called, pulling my hood over my head as I sulked.

"Yes, yes; I noticed—now hurry up about it!" urged Boomer.

Sighing, I forced myself to float outside. Then I kicked the door shut; making sure it slammed closed extra loudly—to show Boomer how much I didn't want to do this.

I floated through the air and made my way to the house she lived in. Suddenly I started thinking. Why should I apologize to her again? _"Because you're at wrong here,"_ Boomer's voice reminded me in my head.

_"No you're not!"_ a tiny voice sounded within the recesses of my mind. _"That stupid girl is at fault!"_

Boomer's voice sounded again: _"No she's not! What makes you think you have the right to be mad at her?"_

_"Didn't you say your man-pride is at stake?"_ the little voice pointed out snidely.

It was like having a little angel and devil fighting over my shoulder—like in the cartoons. It irked me that Boomer was the angel though. After awhile of listening to "their" argument, I finally shouted, "_Enough_...! Just shut up, already! Jeez."

I just so happened to notice the house she lived in right in front of me. Three windows stared back at me, on the top floor. The lights were on, and a silhouette turned when they heard my shout. I coughed awkwardly and quickly turned around, grateful that my hood was on. Otherwise it would've been a _lot _more awkward, and I'd probably have to explain myself.

I quickly began to walk away, Boomer's orders of "go apologize to her" completely forgotten in my embarrassment. I just wanted to go home. But when I was a good ten blocks away from their house (and when I finally remembered I could fly), I also realized that Boomer wouldn't let me live it down if I went home so quickly. He'd suspect something and probably ask a bunch of stupid questions.

Sighing, I face-palmed. I had to find somewhere to just chill out until I could go home. I perked up then. _The secluded hill near the park...!_ I happened to love that spot in Townsville. I discovered it when I was still evil, and it was a great place just to hang out. It really helped me through my "adjusting" to being a good guy instead of a villain phase too.

I quickly flew there, leaving a lone green streak in the sky.

Soon I landed on the hill, and I suddenly felt so relaxed. The atmosphere on that hill was perfect. It was nighttime, dark and bright at the same time with all the stars and the moon. I glanced at my watch. "9:51", it read. _Great,_ I thought through gritted teeth, rolling my eyes. _I wasted more than ten minutes by going to their house, having a conversation with myself, and not even talking to the girl I had to apologize to, according to Boomer!_ I took a deep breath—all that thinking made my head ache. It wasn't that I was stupid—_heck no!_—it was just that I had thought all of that in one string, without any periods. It was like when you talk really quickly in real life without pausing, speaking in run-on sentences.

I lay there for a long while, just staring at the stars and trying not to think about anything. Not her, not Boomer, not me, not school, not my friends, not my family...nothing. Every single time something tried to slither into my mind, I squashed it immediately like a bug.

But in that moment of silence, I think I fell asleep. When I woke up, my eyes felt groggy and I was tired. I yawned and stretched, turning to stare at my watch. Not many minutes had passed—I'd been asleep for only five minutes or so. My watch said "9:55", and I stared at it as it turned into "9:56".

I was about to lay back down and close my eyes again, when I heard a rustle. I sat up immediately. "Who's there?" I called, feeling edgy. I didn't think about hiding, or if it was a murderer (though I'm pretty sure I could take on any normal citizen with my superpowers).

The rustling stopped.

I cocked my head to the side, my thumping heart slowing as each second of silence passed. My fear (although I wasn't really _that _scared) was replaced by uneasiness, and then curiosity. "Hello?" I tried again.

The rustling sounded once more, but this time it was going in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait a sec!" I shouted, jumping up and running after the newcomer.

The rustling became louder as I gave chase, them clearly starting to run. I began running too, and we went around and around for a little while; just playing our little game of Tag/Hide-and-Go-Seek. I soon had enough though, after around five minutes (it was already 10:00, for God's sake!). I skidded to a stop and floated upwards silently.

I shot small energy balls at the grass, making more pounding feet noises to make the person think I was still chasing them...on foot. But in reality, I was floating overhead. I began to follow them, still slightly behind so that the noises I made actually sounded like I was _behind _them.

All I could make out was a silhouette, and I was soon determined to catch them. I dashed forward, stopping the chasing noises. The person skidded to a stop, turning around cautiously when they realized that I had mysteriously "vanished".

"Hey, you!" I shouted when I was close enough, tackling them. We rolled through the field, bursting through the tall grass. We landed in the clearing, with the hill right behind us, and a waterfall a few feet in front of us. We'd ran around in a full circle. The person was right underneath me. Flowers of all kinds dotted the ground, some of them actually weeds. Yellow buttercups were especially plentiful here.

Panting, I stopped looking at the beautiful scene around me to look down and study my prey. The person turned out to be a _she_, wearing gray sweatpants and a tank-top.

My eyes widened. "It can't be..." I muttered._ It was—it was one of the Powerpuffs; and not just _any _Puff—the one I was supposed to _apologize _to!_

"...Hey," she mumbled, turning her head to the side and staring up at me.

I blinked in shock. "What are _you _doing out here!?"

"I happen to come here a lot to relax," she replied sharply, "is there something wrong with that?"

I shook my head. "I like it here too, but why did you stalk me and run away?"

Her face flushed red, and along with her messy hair, I thought it made her look pretty cute. I mentally slapped myself as Boomer's sing-song voice sounded in my head: _"girlfriend~"_. Thankfully though, her voice brought me back to reality. "I didn't _expect _to see you here. Some whacko came to our house and shouted at us to shut up when we were studying and playing music. I was told to just ignore it, but Bubbles looked upset so I went out to find them."

I coughed awkwardly. "And...?" I prompted.

"What?" she asked, staring into my eyes.

"And how did that go? Did you find them?"

She looked down. "...No. They were long gone, so I came here. I thought I saw someone so I approached, not expecting it to be _you_. Then you all of a sudden sat up and scare—err, _surprised_—the living crap outta me. I wasn't sure what to do to explain my situation, so I bolted. I didn't know you were going to _chase _me for the _whole time_!"

I smirked. "What can I say...? Curiosity killed the cat, didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I probably would've done the same thing. Now tell me why _you're _out here anyway."

I sighed then. "Well, I guess it's only fair, seeing as you've told me your side of the story. Okay then." I shrugged. "I really came here just to relax, but uhh...I have a confession to make."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what is it...?"

"...Weeeeeeell, I...umm...ugh, how do I say this..." I lifted a hand of mine and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I was the one who was at your house."

"Oh, okay." Silence followed, and I was (pleasantly) surprised she wasn't yelling. But then her eyes widened. "...Wait, _what_!?" she shouted. "_You_ were the one who told us to shut up!? Omigod you're such a jerk! What were you planning!? Were you trying to pull a prank!? I should just _kill _you right here and now! Get off of me so that I can—"

I tuned out her yelling as I focused on her face. In the moonlight, she looked a lot prettier than she had during PE class. Her hair framed her face like a rare ebony canvas with a white sheen, and her lips were full. Her eyes shone with the fire of a fighter—a warrior. She was no damsel in distress, nor was she a wallflower.

_...She was beautiful._

I leaned in and locked lips with her, shutting her up. I saw her eyes widen, and I closed mine. I kissed her hungrily, and soon she stopped struggling. _Heck, she kissed back!_ My grip on her wrists tightened.

It wasn't long until we were full-on making out, rolling around on the grass and kissing each other like it would be our last. And it just might be, if I didn't play my cards right and ended up with a slap in my face instead of something else.

When we pulled away, we were both panting. Our faces were flushed and our hair was messy. Grass was stuck to both of our heads, and she had flower petals in hers. The yellow buttercup petals in her hair made her look especially pretty, in my opinion.

"What was _that _for!?" she demanded, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you kissed back, didn't you!? You can't deny that you _enjoyed _it," I responded, my face burning. I let go of her and sat up.

She got up too, equally red-faced. "Y-Yeah, but...why did you—?"

"I don't know, okay!? You looked pretty in the...uhh, lighting."

"Oh...thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah...no problem," I responded, just as uncomfortably.

We sat there for a few moments in awkward silence, before I sighed and turned to her. "Listen, I have two more confessions to make."

She suddenly remembered she was supposed to be mad at me. "And what are they, you—"

"Just listen," I insisted. I stared at my feet. "...I went to your house to apologize to you."

When I looked up, she looked surprised. She stared at me in disbelief. "You...? _Apologize_...?" she repeated, clearly not believing me.

I smirked slightly, rolling my eyes good-naturedly. "I know, I know. _Boomer _convinced me to do it—can you believe it?"

"So...umm, what's the last confession?"

"I'm getting to that." I sighed raggedly, suddenly embarrassed. I turned to her and smiled slightly. "I shouted 'shut up' not at you guys, but at myself. My brain was arguing about whether or not I should apologize to you. By the time I shouted that, I was too embarrassed to tell you I was sorry and that I was the whacko in your yard, so I bolted."

She looked so surprised, I couldn't help but smirk. "Shocking, I know—anyway, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. For everything—in PE class, the shouting thing, chasing you, and...uhh..._kissing _you..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"...Oh." She looked down at her lap, her face red. "...It's okay," she finally said, looking up. "I'm sorry too for my remark in PE class—I was actually going to apologize to you later because my sisters insisted on it—_especially _Bubbles. I'm also sorry for getting mad at you without the whole story. I'm sorry too for running away from you. But..." She paused. "...I'm _not _sorry..."

I held my breath, unsure what to expect next. Or rather, I think I knew what she was going to say, but I was unsure if it was real or not.

She smiled slightly. "I'm _not _sorry for kissing you back."

My eyes widened. "So...does that mean...?" I trailed off, afraid I'd say something stupid and ruin the moment.

She wrapped an arm around me, and I relished the warmth. "That's right. I like you."

I took a deep breath. "...I do too." I remembered how I had mentioned "playing the cards right" in my head when I was still kissing her. I had figured I'd end up with a slap to the face if I _didn't_ do it right, but something else if I _did _deal my cards correctly...

"Will you do me the 'honour' of being my girlfriend?"

She turned to me in surprise, before smirking. "...No."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure...?" I pressed.

She laughed then, and I enjoyed it. It had been quite awhile since I heard her laugh—let alone _made _her laugh. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, you stupid idiot."

I smirked as I grabbed her other arm and swung it around me as well. I smiled at her. "...I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, "I love you too."

"Buttercup, now will you do me the honour of giving me a kiss?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"You don't have to ask, stupid Butch."

Then I leaned in for the second kiss that night; and the first confirming our newfound relationship. Fireflies danced around us as the moon shone. The world seemed to fade away around us.

A simple_ "sorry"_ is a lot harder to say than I would've thought, but it was worth it.

* * *

_Never underestimate the power of a simple apology...or in this case, not so simple haha. xD_

_Yet another "mystery" fanfic where I reveal the characters at the end. I was going to make it Brick x Blossom, but Brick ended up too immature when I wrote him talking to Boomer. So I changed him to Butch. _

_Sorry reds fans; this ended up being _another_ greens fic... I seem to be writing a lot of them now; which is good, since it helps me with **"Call of the Wolves"**. _

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
